Brotherly Love
by BWPR
Summary: On a cold, stormy night, Jem requests to sleep with Scout for the night. Thus leading to an interesting conversation. WARNING: INCEST. Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

It was a cold stormy night. I guess thats what started it, because I could never blame myself nor Jem for the events that were to happen that night.

* * *

"Scout, you awake?" a familiar voice called gently from the doorway that connected Jem and mine rooms.

"Yeah." I replied. Jem slipped through the doorway and shut the door quietly before making his way to where I lay in bed. Sitting beside me on the bed, Jem gave me a blank look.

"So what're doing up this late?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same here. I was getting mighty cold over in my room. You mind if I sleep in here with you tonight, Scout?" Jem rushed. Giving my brother an odd look I gave my nonverbal approval. "Thanks Scout." Jem slid under the covers, his legs brushing mine. Both of us just sat there, wondering what to do next in this new situation. After a moment of awkward silence, I just had to ask the very question that had been previously keeping me awake.

"Jem, what's wrong with you? You've been acting all weird ever since summer began and Dill came back." I accused bluntly. A flash of emotion shot through Jem's eyes but it was suppressed before I could identify it.

"Nothing is wrong with me Scout. I'm just...finally realizing some things about myself lately." Jem replied vaguely. I glared at my brother in annoyance.

"Then why have you been ignoring me and acting downright foul towards Dill?" I wasn't going to let Jem go on this one.

"Dill isn't no good in my eyes. At least now that we're all growing up." he shot back. My surprise must've been obvious.

"Scout, he likes you and as your brother I can't let anyone get close to my little sister like that. Dill is just another boy who will try to date you." he stated protectively. But to me, it didn't sound as brotherly as he tried to imply. All thoughts and feelings of Dill were forgotten in the presence of my brother. I fancied Dill right back, at least thats what I thought I felt towards him, and I told Jem that very same thing.

"You're too young to know who you love." Was that jealousy?

"And you're not?" My sharp reply got me a fury filled glance.

"I know whom I like." His statement shocked me.

"You like someone? Who?" I eagerly tried to pry the hidden information from Jem. I could see him blush faintly. In the moonlight, it gave him the appearance of an angel. This thought made me pause briefly in my mental wonderings.

"Scout that is none of your business." I felt a shard of hurt bury itself in my heart. Jem likes someone? For a minute if seemed hard to believe the Jem Finch I love had another girl on his mind. I knew it was wrong to think of my brother in this way but I couldn't stop the unnatural love and desire I felt towards him.

"Fine," I barely managed to stop the emotion from crawling into my voice, "Then I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Jeremy Finch." He grabbed my arm gently and stopped me from turning away from him.

"Please don't be mad at me Scout but I can't tell you." I tried to jerk my arm free only for him to tighten his grip.

"Why not!" I hissed. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I tried to wrestle away from Jem. All thoughts of escape became void as Jem pinned me down, his legs stradling mine and one hand holding down both of mine.

"Please don't cry Scout." he pleaded. His tone was gentle and that itself made me even more emotional.

"As if you care-" my sentence was abruptly cut off as soft lips captured my own. The kiss was soft and calming. As he pulled away I was left with a slightly dizzy feeling.

"Jem.." His lips attacked my own this time. Our second kiss was rough, desperate, and showed all the emotions we had been trying to keep suppressed. We finally pulled apart when breathing became nessasary. Only now did I notice our new position. One of Jem's hands held the back of my neck while the other helped support his weight so he didn't crush me. My, now free, hands were wrapped around his neck. I met his eyes and I finally realized what was going on.

"Jean Louis, you're the one I love. Now I know I'm you're brother and this is very wrong but-"

"I don't care." And with that I dragged him flush against me for a kiss. I could feel him smile. As we separated, he slid off of me only to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me half on top of him. My head rested on his chest so I could hear his elevated heart beat. The comfortable silence made words not needed. I could feel myself being lulled to sleep slowly.

"So where do we stand now?" I asked Jem. He kissed the top of my head before answering.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're together." His reply was so sweet and loving it made me blush. How could I not have realized what Jem was feeling all this time? I squeezed his arm slightly to show I appreciated his answer. Before long I was fighting off sleep, damn that Jem for making me so sleepy.

"Its okay Scout, I'll be right here all night and in the morning when you wake up." I blushed, nuzzling my head into the crook of his arm.

"Its a good thing I love you Jeremy Finch or else I would've punched you."

* * *

_**So what did you thing of my first story? Was it decent? Reviews are loved.**_


	2. Notice

_**I have written a sequel to Brotherly Love. Its titled Protective or Possessive. If you enjoyed this one shot, please check it out. **_

_**LINK: s/9206416/1/Protective-or-Possessive**_


End file.
